Bella Cullen Pregnant as a Vampire
by MidnightSun143
Summary: Bella Cullen gets pregnant as a vampire! How? Read to find out what her life is like after Breaking Dawn :O
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. This story takes place AFTER BREAKING DAWN.**

I rolled over to the other side of the bed where Edward was laying. "Hi, love", he said with his velvet smooth voice as I let my hand rest softly across his chest and our golden eyes locked for a minute. I realized I was more in-control of my strength now because he didn't flinch or make a facial expression like he used to when I'd try to do that as a newborn. Anyway, now that I don't sleep, every moment Edward and I spend together during the night is _like_ a dream. When Renesmee falls asleep, we gaze into other's eyes all night; and it's absolutely magical. Well that's what we do when we're not…well, doing that other _thing _we did a few days ago. I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's only 4 a.m."", I moaned to Edward as he put his arm under my back and pulled me closer to him. "Renesmee should be up in a few hours", he mumbled. Edward reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He turned the channel to an old movie I wasn't familiar with. Well, it wasn't holding my interest because I shut my eyes and rested my head on Edward's hard chest. Edward had told me about how he thought with his eyes closed when I was asleep as a human; and he would stay over at Charlie's house with me. I tried to remember my human years because most them were very vague. I remembered all of the time I had spent with Edward very clearly, along with Charlie, Mom, Jake, Jessica, Mike, Eric… "Do you miss them?" Edward asked quietly. I looked up at him, amazed. "Can you read my mind now?" I nearly squealed with excitement. "Shhh", he managed to get out while he chuckled quietly. "Don't wake Renesmee just yet." "But how are you..." I whispered as he interrupted, "You've been mumbling their names for the past hour, dear" "Woah it's been an hour?" I asked. "Well, two hours, you were particularly quiet for the first hour. "And I could almost hear the gears grinding in that pretty little head of yours", he said jokingly with a smirk as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "I guess I need to get better at thinking with my eyes shut", I said. "I'm going out hunting with Emmett and Jasper for a while, he said while flashing over to the dresser. I can bring something back for you." "None for Renesmee though, I think we should take Carlisle's advice and start feeding her human food. He said it would stun her growth a bit so she will look like she is naturally aging until she is in high school without anyone questioning her real age." I said as I met him at the dresser and kissed my husband goodbye. Edward was out of the house in a flash. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt with sleeves that I rolled up to my elbows. I walked into Renesmee's room only to see that she was already up, waiting for me to come pick her up out of her crib. Renesmee is the only member of the Cullen family that can sleep, since she is half human. "Morning Ness", I said as I lifted her out of the crib. She placed her soft little hand on my cheek, and said through her mind communication, "_Good morning Mommy_." She sure was getting heavy, she was only a year old, but had grown as big as a three year old so quickly. "You're growing up too fast", I said with a smile. Renesmee giggled. Although she is only one, she can communicate very well through the mind and is smarter than most five year olds. That was according to Carlisle, who had let her read all of his medical books and teach her something new every visit. And we visit almost every day. She doesn't speak yet, but we aren't rushing her, after all she's got many years to learn. I dressed Renesmee in a pink dress with brown polka dots, pink tights, and a thin headband with a pretty pink bow that pushed her hair back. Her bronze colored locks fell below her shoulders. This whole outfit was the result of a "tiny" shopping trip to Gymboree with Alice. Renesmee would always have the best clothes because of her Auntie Alice. I held Renesmee's hand as we walked into the beautiful kitchen. We had remodeled our house since we moved in. We added two more floors, that included a library, a den, a room with a piano for Edward, a TV room with a plasma screen; a gift from Esme and Carlisle. We also added another bathroom that was huge, expanded our bedroom and Ness', and we had one leftover room for anything we wanted. Right now it was just an empty room. And don't get me started on the kitchen. Esme had outdone herself really; granite counter tops, and a breakfast bar with high stools. Not to mention the new appliances, we had everything. It was a lot for only one person in our house who would eat food. I sat Renesmee on one of the stools and she dangled her legs back and forth as she colored in a coloring book with crayons. _Just like a normal kid_. I thought. "What'll it be today Ness?" I asked as I looked inside the refrigerator. I leaned towards her as she put her hand on my cheek again. "_Elk blood, please",_ she thought. "No Renesmee Grandpa Carlisle said it'd be better if you ate human food." _"Okay mommy, how about oatmeal?"_ she thought. Renesmee is a good kid, she always does what she is told. "Alright", I said as I looked in the cabinets for some oats. I opened all of the cabinets. "We don't have any human food left Ness. How about we take a trip to the grocery store before Daddy gets home?" Renesmee nodded her head. I lifted her out of the chair and grabbed my Coach purse. It was a very generous gift from Alice when we found out I was pregnant with Ness. I strapped Renesmee into her car seat in the Mercedes. I figured that I should use the "before" car instead of the "after" car- both from the Cullen family. I didn't want to draw too much attention to us. We arrived at the supermarket, and I sat Renesmee in the front seat of the shopping carriage. I had an idea of what we had to get, but I couldn't speed through the store without anyone questioning me. I picked out some foods that were basic; milk, water, bread, oatmeal, cold cereal, eggs, noodles, sauce, and a few other snacks for Renesmee. As we shopped, I got Renesmee a muffin and chocolate milk from the bakery. I checked out, using the new black American Express card that Edward always wanted me to have in my wallet for anything I wanted. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward each had one too. I loaded the groceries into the car and we drove home. We got home at about 11 a.m. "Edward honey? Edward are you home?" I asked. "Right here, love", he said from the kitchen. We kissed each other romantically for a moment until we noticed that Renesmee was standing there looking up at us. We stopped kissing, and if I could blush, I probably would. Edward and I stocked up our house with the human food in about five seconds. Edward made Renesmee lunch at around 1. "I'm making Ness macaroni and cheese. Would you like any?" He said, smiling. "I'll have to pass on that", I said with a chuckle. Renesmee ate her lunch, though Edward and I could both tell that it didn't taste very good to her. "She can have leftover mountain lion blood for dessert." Edward said. I shrugged. Maybe a little wouldn't hurt. We set Nessie down for her nap and the day seemed to fly by from there. The next time I looked at the clock, the time read 6 p.m. I made dinner for Renesmee, gave her a bath, and then Edward read her a bedtime story. It made her fall right asleep. Edward's smooth voice would have put me right to sleep too. I walked into our bedroom and changed into one of the nightdresses Alice packed for me when Edward and I went on our first honeymoon. It was one with black lace. I had never worn this one. The first honeymoon was a human memory that was VERY clear. I slowly walked out into the kitchen, where I saw Edward looking for the bottle of mountain lion blood he saved from earlier. He must have heard my footsteps because he turned around and said, "Bella would you like some…." He didn't finish his sentence because his mouth dropped. "Bella you look…amazing." I smiled and looked down at the floor. He put his arms around my waist and whispered, "Did you have anything in mind for tonight?" He said this with that half smile I loved so much. "Well…, there's that one thing I'd love to do", I said with a smile. Then, Edward swept me up into his muscular arms and carried me into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lastnight was the best I've ever had, Edward", I said as I took in extra breaths of air even though it wasn't needed. "Me too", he said with the largest smile I've ever seen on his face. We cuddled in bed for about five minutes "We should get some clothes on before Renesmee climbs out of her crib and sees us." We both got up and dressed with inhuman speed. We held each other in an embrace and then we kissed romantically. We walked into Renesmee's room, with his arm on my waist. Edward got Renesmee dressed while I went into the kitchen and made eggs. _Ring ring ring. _I answered my Iphone as I set the eggs on the table. "Hello?" Renesmee and Edward walked out into the kitchen. "Bella, its Alice." "Oh hi Alice, what's up?" "We need to go on a shopping trip Bella! It's been nearly two weeks since I've been to the mall and you need to come with me", she said. "That'd be fun", I said. "See you soon, bye." I started to like shopping ever since I ment Alice. "Edward, I'm going to the mall with Alice in a few hours, do you need anything?" I asked. "No just enjoy yourself, love", he said smiling. Edward and I were awfully smiley this morning ever since lastnight. I kissed Renesmee's forehead and gave Edward a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back in a little while. Bye guys", I said while walking out the door. I drove my car over to the Carlisle's house. Alice was waiting in her car and motioned her hand for me to come in her car. I parked the car and walked over to Alice's car. "Ready for some shopping?" She said excitedly. "Yes", I said. I already missed Edward and Renesmee. I wondered if Edward felt like this when he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle. Alice drove to the mall at 100 mph."Why are we driving so fast, is there a sale on socks, Alice?" I said jokingly. We arrived at the mall and walked around. First we did some shopping for Renesmee. We went to Gymboree, Children's Place, Baby Gap, and Osh Kosh. I thought we were done shopping. "Okay Alice ready to go?" I asked. "We haven't even gone shopping for ourselves yet!" She said, while flailing her arms. "C'mon lets go in here", she said as she pulled my arm and brought me into the Abercrombie store. Then we went into the Hollister store. Then she basically dragged me into the Ralph Lauren store, even though I was about to drop. "Ooh these polo shirts are 30% off! You'll have to pick some up for Edward." Alice said. "Oh he'd just adore you in those shirts", she said as she pointed to flannel shirts on a clothes rack across the room. Alice beat a few shoppers over to the clothes rack. I looked at the polo shirts. I picked out three; one in black, one navy blue, and one white with a blue patch on the upper left side. I had recently started a habit of not looking at the price because now I didn't have to worry about that. I offered to get a job but Carlisle and Esme insisted that I was part of the family and I would always be taken care of. "Well Bella let's go", she said. We checked out and left the store. We were about to walk out of the doors when a guy with dirty blonde hair stepped on my foot. He was going in and I was leaving. "Sorry I didn't mean to…" he mumbled. But before he could finish his sentence he looked up and said, "Bella?" "Oh um hi Mike", I said awkwardly. "I haven't seen you in two years! How have you been!?" He said excitedly. "Good Mike, how about you?" "I'm doing alright", he said as a girl came from behind and grabbed his hand. "Oh my gosh, Jessica!" I said and gave her a hug. "So you and Cullen? You guys uh?" He asked motioning his hands in a heart which he broke. "Um no, actually we are still together", I said while giving him a stern look. _Why would he think that? _I wondered. I switched my bags to the other hand. He must have seen the giant rock of a wedding ring on my finger because he screamed, "You're married! To that freak!" Jessica gave me a phony smile. He looked at my bags. "B-b-baby clothes?" He asked. "Please tell me you're shopping for a little cousin or something", he said nervously. "Um no. I'm actually shopping for …. my baby", I said. Mike looked like he was going to be sick. "How…..what…why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a frown on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry Mike but, I grew up. Edward and my baby are my everything." I said confidently. "So you're a Cullen now", he said; still a little shaky. "Oh well Mike and I were planning on getting married next June", Jessica stated.. It was as if she was trying to make me jealous. _Why would I be jealous? _I thought. _I have Edward, a baby, a wonderful family. And I would have it all for eternity._ I smiled at the thought of that. I would have a perfect life forever."Congratulations", I said with an honest smile. Jessica showed me her ring. It was a little stone. I stuck out my ring as well. "You've surely been treated well", Jessica said through her teeth; while pulling her hand back. I could tell she was jealous. They were also here with Eric and Angela, but I didn't get a chance to catch up with them. That reminded me of high school. Alice came rushing over. "So that Mike Newton." She said. "Yeah he seems upset with me", I said. "He's just jealous. Edward always told me how that kid wanted your love so badly." Alice said. "He can't have it, and never will", I said. "I know that Bella. What you and Edward have is love that will last forever. Literally", she said with a smile. I smiled back at her. She drove us back to Carlisle's house.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of Alice's car and got in my car. I drove home and looked at the wall clock. 8 p.m! I walked into the bedroom to find Edward lying on the bed reading a book. "Hello love", he said. "Hi honey", I said as I put my bags down. "What'd you get?" Edward said. "Got these for you", I said as I tossed him the polo shirts. "Thank you love", he said and smiled. We both put the clothes in our closets and I ran the baby clothes into Ness' room. I closed our bedroom door silently. I turned around and Edward began to undress. "What are you doing?" I said as I chuckled lightly. "I'm taking a shower. Would you like to join me?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and made a half smile. I walked over to Edward and we both walked into the bathroom connected to our bedroom. The water cascaded over our nude bodies that fit together like puzzle pieces. We kissed passionately as my fingers entwined in his hair and his hands went up and down my back. We stayed in the shower for twenty minutes and then put on our pajamas. They didn't stay on for long though. It was so romantic, so real, so right. We didn't hold back. It was unbelievably better than the last time. We kissed with passion and ripped three pillows. I ended up wearing Edward's pajama shirt which was big on me. Edward was shirtless, obviously, and wearing his pajama pants. "Morning love", he said. "Hi Edward", I said. I was dazzled by him. Again. "That was….." He said with a smile, "No words can describe how great that was, love" He kissed me then rolled out of bed. He dressed in the white polo shirt I bought for him. "That looks great on you honey", I said as I got out of bed and dressed in skinny jeans and a sweater. "I have to go hunting… I'll be back…okay?" He said looking directly into my eyes. "Oh okay. Why so soon?" I asked. "I'm… I'm having a craving for some bear blood", he said with his sexy and famous crooked smile. "Bear blood? But they wont be here until next season", I said. "I know, I'm going to Canada." "Just be careful", I said. Edward gazed into my eyes and kissed me for what seemed to be five minutes. He brushed my face with the back of his hand lightly and said, "I'll see you in a little bit love." He walked out the door and blew me a kiss. Then I saw that crooked smile. It made me smile. Then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ughh I thought vampires couldn't get sick", I moaned. _Ring ring ring. _"Uh hello?" I choked out. "Bella? Bella it's Alice. You need to come see Carlisle right now. Hurry." She hung up the phone. I dressed Renesmee with inhuman speed. We got in the car and sped over to Carlisle's house. I bursted through the front door and set Renesmee down on the living room floor in front of Esme and Rosalie. They were watching a reality TV show. "Hello Bella." Esme said. Rosalie nodded her head at me. Alice ran down the stairs and led me to Carlisle. "What is the problem", I asked. "Bella, I saw a vision about you earlier", Alice said. "She saw you holding your stomach. Which was particularly large", Carlisle said. "What are you saying Carlisle?" I asked nervously. "I'm saying, you might be pregnant Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

"How can I be pregnant?!" I screamed. "Calm down Bella", Carlisle said. "I'll have to do some tests to be sure." "I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant!" I put my hand on my stomach. Alice got in her car and drove to the pharmacy down the street. She was back within five minutes and handed me a pregnancy test. I went in the bathroom and completed the test. I came out of the bathroom and waited for the results. "If it is a – sign I'm not pregnant. But if it has a + sign, I am pregnant", I said nervously. "It's a ….. plus", I said. I sat down and began bawling into my hands." What if Edward doesn't want another baby? What is he won't lov…", I was interrupted by Alice. "Don't talk like that Bella. Edward would love to have another baby and he loves you more than the world." I laid down on one of Carlisle's medical tables. He pressed down gently on my stomach. "Does this hurt?" He asked. "Kinda", I blurted out. "Well Bella, you're pregnant. And there's no telling how rapidly the baby will grow, but since you are a vampire now, the delivery should be similar to a human having a human baby. "So it won't hurt as much, or kill me?" I asked. "It most likely will be a lot easier than Renesmee's birth", he said." I'll need to get a DNA sample. He gave me a cotton swab and I ran it against the inside of my cheek. "How is this possible Carlisle?" I asked. I handed Carlisle the cotton swab and I put my hand up to my forehead. He put the cotton swab under a microscope and then in a small machine that made a lot of noise. "Well Bella, it seems as if you still had a few eggs and were fertile enough. Since you are a fairly new vampire, I guess everything hadn't disappeared yet. After you have this baby everything human that you have left should be gone. As for Esme, Alice, and Rosalie; they were changed many years ago so they don't have any part of them that's human." "Wow", I choked out. I was so overwhelmed. I forgot Alice was standing there until she said, "You're going to have to tell Edward sometime soon", with a worried look on her face. "I know. I'm worried about what he'll say", I said with an uneasy look. "Carlisle, Alice; lets keep it a secret until Edward comes home. I'd like to tell Edward privately first, and then the rest of the family." Alice and Carlisle both nodded. I walked out of the medical room, down the stairs, and into the living room; where Esme and Rosalie were playing with Renesmee. I picked her up. "Where are you off to so soon Bella?" Esme asked. "Oh I'm… taking Renesmee to the toy store", I said. Renesmee's face lit up with joy and she started to smile. Rosalie looked suspicious. As usual. I walked out the door I unlocked my car. Renesmee touched my face. "_Are we really going to the toy store Mommy_?" "Yea Ness", I said, smiling at her. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know if I was nervous or excited about having another baby; but I definitely knew I was still a little confused as to how this baby was created. When we arrived at the toy store,

I held Renesmee's hand as we walked. "You can pick out anything you want, Ness", I said. Because she held my hand, I could hear her thoughts. "_Wow!" _she thought. "Now Renesmee, I brought you here to tell you something", I said. "_What is it Mommy?" _Ness thought. "Well, you know about babies from Grandpa's medical books, right?" I asked. Renesmee nodded her head. "Well, Mommy's going to have a baby", I said. Renesmee looked up at me and smiled from ear to ear. "But you can't tell anyone until I do first okay?" I smiled. "Pinkie swear?" I asked. She smiled and held out her other pinkie and thought, "_Pinkie swear_." Renesmee picked out a "Baby Alive" doll. She told me she wanted to practice being a good big sister. That would make me tear up a bit…..if I could.

We got home and Renesmee took the doll out of the box immediately. "Go play in your room sweetie. Can I trust you to go to bed at 8 o'clock? ", I said as I gently patted her back. She nodded happily. I Waited eagerly by the front door awaiting Edward's return. I leaned against the granite breakfast bar. I planned to shower him with hugs and kisses as soon as he walked through the door. I waited for an hour and still no Edward. I was about to give up and go lay on the sofa in the living room until I saw Edward open the front door. "Honey I'm home", he said like they do in classic TV shows. I ran into his arms as we kissed passionately and held a tight embrace. This was the longest time I'd been away from him in months. "Edward love, there's something I have to tell you", I said. "What is it dear?" He sounded worried. I held both of his hands between us. "Edward honey, I'm pregnant." "Pregnant?" He said. He seemed stunned. Not the reaction I was hoping for. "How is this possible? Is it killing you? Are you hurt? Let's go see Carlisle", he said with a concerned look on his face. "No Edward, I already saw Carlisle. He said that because I am a fairly new vampire, I still have some human fertility left. He said this birth would be similar to a human having a human baby. It won't kill me. This pregnancy and birth will be natural, except I'm a vampire, and it's a vampire baby. I'm a vampire now, so I have the strength to hold a vampire _baby_ this time", I said. I looked up at Edward, wondering what his reaction would be. His face went blank for a moment, then his mouth turned into a huge smile and his eyes stared directly into mine; it was like the way he looked at me on our wedding day. It was love. He picked me up gently and I swear I saw a tear of joy streaming down his face. "Bella, I love you so much", he said happily. He put his hand on my stomach, then started to kiss me. He hugged me tightly and said he never wanted to let go. "I love you too, Edward", I said. We walked to our bedroom, together; his hand on my waist. We laid down on the soft king sized bed. I rested my head on Edward's chest, and he wrapped me up in his arms. And we stayed that way for eight hours; totally and utterly in love, and mesmerized by each other.


	5. Chapter 5

We both got out of bed at 6 a.m. "We should go tell everyone in the family today that you're- I mean _we're_ going to have a baby" , Edward said; with his crooked smile. "Yeah well you won't be the one pushing out a vampire baby from your-" "Shhhhh", he interrupted me as he chuckled. "But still", he said. "I know we're going to have to tell them sometime", I said. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had already grown a little bit. "It seems as if you've developed a baby bump love", Edward said with his velvet voice. "But I love it!" He said as he kissed my baby bump. I dressed in a white t shirt and a grey cardigan with jeans and grey UGG boots. Edward dressed in a navy blue sweater with a white t shirt underneath and khaki pants. Edward prepared scrambled eggs for Ness while I dressed her in jeans like mine and a purple hoodie. Renesmee and I walked out into the kitchen and I put her in one of the chairs. She picked up a fork and tasted some of the eggs her father made. "Yummy!" she said. Edward turned around abruptly. We looked at each other; then at Renesmee. "Did you just say…" "Yummy!" She said once again. "Her first words", I said. "That's my girl!" Edward said as he picked her up and kissed her forehead. I smiled. Renesmee finished her breakfast and then we headed off to Carlisle and Esme's house. We stepped out of the car. I took a deep breath. "Don't be nervous", Edward said coolly. We walked into their house, and lucky for us, they were all in the living room watching the news. Edward, Renesmee, and I were standing in front of everyone. "We have good news", Edward said. They all looked at each other curiously. "Renesmee has said her first word", he said. "Yep", she said. Everyone looked around at each other with smiles. I looked at Edward. "Right, right", he mumbled. Edward cleared his throat. "Everyone, Bella and I have _another _announcement." Carlisle and Alice looked at each other and smiled. "We're going to have another baby!" He said excitedly. He put his hand on my waist and smiled. Everyone looked shocked. Carlisle explained everything to them. "Oh congratulations you two!" Esme shouted as she got up to kiss Edward and mine's cheeks and grab our faces at the same time. Edward and I both laughed. "Congrats man", Emmett and Jasper said to Edward as they shook his hand and patted his back. "We're happy for you Bella", they said as they kissed my cheek. Alice did the same. "Congratulations, son", Carlisle said to Edward; both with smiles on their faces. Rosalie pursed her lips. "Congratulations Edward. Bella." Rosalie said. She was unusually supportive through my first pregnancy, and I knew that she was a bit jealous now; but she'd be supportive soon. She had told me about how she always wanted kids. We celebrated by going on a family hunting trip. Well, I didn't do any hunting. You know Edward; he wouldn't let me risk getting hurt. It lasted all day and I wasn't exhausted, but I just wanted to go home and lie in bed with Edward. We finally got home at 9 p.m. Edward put Renesmee to bed. We both met each other in the kitchen. He kissed my forehead and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me into our bedroom and laid me down gently on the bed. He also laid down. "I love you Bella", he said softly. "I love you too", I whispered


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed, and we both thought with our eyes closed until 7 in the morning; every night. I automatically got out of bed and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god", I said. I pulled my shirt up so that my stomach was showing. "I'm huge. Look at this. It's like a watermelon." "You look beautiful, love", Edward said with a smile. "We should go visit Carlisle to get more information about the pregnancy and what we should expect", Edward said. "I think I'd be a good idea", I said; still holding my stomach. We drove to Carlisle's house and as soon as I walked in the door, everyone's eyes went directly to my stomach. Their mouths all dropped. "I know, I know", I said. "But you're only a few weeks along", Esme said. "We're going to see Carlisle right now", Edward said. Edward and I walked up the stairs; with his hand on my lower back to make sure I didn't lose my balance and fall. I may be a vampire, but I'm a little clumsy now that I'm carrying extra weight. We both walked into Carlisle's medical room. "Bella, just lie down on the reclining chair and I'll take a look", he said. I sat in the chair and Carlisle reclined it with a remote. He pressed on my stomach. Edward was standing right next to me. "Even though you are only a month along, the baby has grown at a substantial rate. It looks as if you are three or four months pregnant." Carlisle said. "Is that a bad thing?" Edward asked. "No, Edward. It's not a bad thing because she's strong enough to hold it. She'll be absolutely fine", he said. Edward exhaled with relief. "How about an ultrasound?" Carlisle asked. Edward and I looked at each other. He nodded his head. "Sure, why not?" I said. Carlisle put blue gel and a little light-stick on my stomach. He moved it around and a picture showed up on the screen. "Would you like to know the gender?" Carlisle asked. "Yes", Edward and I said at the same time. "I see a boy!" Carlisle said. "A boy!" Edward shouted happily. We kissed with joy. "Wait a minute. Hmm", Carlisle mumbled. "What is it?" I asked. "There are to be _two_ baby boys here", he said as a smile grew on his face. "We're having twins!" I shouted! "Twins!" Edward shouted. He hugged me tightly and kissed me happily. _We're having twins. Wow. _I thought happily. Edward had a smile on his face that I thought would last forever. We rushed down the stairs. "We're having twins, everyone!" Edward said happily. "How wonderful! Congratulations!" Everyone said. "Two boys." Edward said with a smile. "Alright man!" Jasper and Emmett said. "Way to go you two", Alice said happily. Rosalie actually smiled a little bit. Both Edward and I received many hugs before we left the Cullen's house. Both of us were jittery and excited. We got in the house very late. Edward and I put Renesmee to bed. I was about to walk to our bedroom, when Edward picked me up in his arms. "Edward?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "What are you doing honey?" "I'm not going to let you lift a finger." He said with a confident smile. "I can walk, you know", I said with a chuckle. Edward ran me into the bedroom and set me down gently on the floor. I undressed myself. I could see Edward peeking at me from the mirror. "You can come over here and help me." I said flirtatiously. "I'd love to", he said with his crooked smile. "So what do you want to wear?" He asked innocently. "You're so clueless", I said with a smirk. I grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. We took a shower together, but I could tell Edward was being gentler than usual. We got out and picked out each others' pajamas. I dug through Edward's half of the closet. "Hmmm", I pondered. "Aha! These", I said as I showed him a pair of light pink boxer shorts. "These will work", I said; smiling. "What about a shirt?" He asked. "What shirt?" I said; trying to flirt. "Alright." He said while raising an eyebrow. "These are for you then." He held up a loose t shirt and the other pair of his pink boxer shorts. I raised my eyebrows. "I think I'll just wear a bra and these boxer shorts", I said in a sexy voice. "Anything you want", he said. So there we were. Lying in bed together in our matching pink boxer shorts (which were still big on me). Me in a pink bra that matched the boxers, and Edward with no shirt on. Just the way I liked him. Edward put his hands on my stomach, and kissed me. "I think I have an idea for some fun", I said flirtatiously. I put my hands in his hair and we started kissing intensely. "No Bella", he breathed out. "We can't. I would never forgive myself if I hurt the babies." "But you won't Edward", I said. "I can't risk it", he said seriously. I appreciated that he cared about the babies health, but we hadn't done it inn two months. We faced each other. He gently moved a piece of stray hair away from my face. "So have you thought about names yet?" He asked quietly. "Well I'm not really sure", I admitted. "I was thinking….. no you wouldn't like them", he said. "No I want to hear them. After all, I got to name Renesmee." I said smiling. "Well, I was thinking Anthony Carlisle for one and Masen Charlie for the other", he said with a smile. "I love them", I said as I started to smile. Edward kissed my forehead and shut his eyes. "Sweet thoughts, love." He said with his smile. "Sweet thoughts", I said with a smile as I curled up and he wrapped his arm around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! I'll post the real chapter seven as soon as I can, but it'd be great if you could review and/or favorite! Thanks! **

**-Cassidy**


End file.
